


As Usual

by StanShantyPete



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Facials, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanShantyPete/pseuds/StanShantyPete
Summary: “Aww, is Eagle Scout Alm getting cold feet?” Gray pouted while putting his hands on his hips. Even in the awful fluorescent lighting of the bathroom where there was barely enough room for a toilet, shower, and sink; the twinkle in his eye was not lost to him.Alm couldn’t help but step closer and put his hands atop Gray’s. “With you? Not a chance,” he said before snaking his hands into the small of Gray’s back and pulling him in for a hungry kiss.TL;DR: Alm and Gray hook up at a party.
Relationships: Alm/Gray (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 7





	As Usual

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 just keeps on giving and this time it's Alm/Gray.

“Quick,” Gray hissed, “get in here!” 

“I’m moving! Could you calm down!” Alm’s annoyed whisper was quickly cut off as he wiggled his way through the razor thin crevasse between the bathroom door and its door frame. He winced as it squealed shut behind him as if it were an alarm announcing their rendezvous. But there was a little part of him that liked how out of breath he was, how beyond reckless they were being in someone else’s bathroom at someone else’s party, how the curl of a mischievous smile sat so naturally on his face.

How he smiled like Gray.

“I can’t believe we’re going to do this,” Alm let out a quiet laugh in disbelief.

“Aww, is Eagle Scout Alm getting cold feet?” Gray pouted while putting his hands on his hips. Even in the awful fluorescent lighting of the bathroom where there was barely enough room for a toilet, shower, and sink; the twinkle in his eye was not lost to him. 

Alm couldn’t help but step closer and put his hands atop Gray’s. “With you? Not a chance,” he said before snaking his hands into the small of Gray’s back and pulling him in for a hungry kiss.

Maybe it was the too many lukewarm cans of beer tonight or the casual fling that they’ve been having for the past few...weeks?

Gray broke the kiss and ground his hips into Alm’s, cherishing the start of a low whine, before catching another kiss as Alm’s breath hitched in his throat.

Right. Months. It’s been months of hooking up in the dorms because he would’ve never known that the soft almost-moan was his way of sending a VIP invitation first class overnight delivery to ask, no beg, for more.

Gray’s hands snaked their way up the back hem of his button up shirt and found their natural resting place atop his back. Alm responded in kind by letting his hands fall from the small of Gray’s back to his ass, squeezing his cheeks with both of his hands. 

Gray pulled out of the kiss and planted a soft chaste kiss upon Alm’s reddening lips as a treat that would certainly not satiate either of them. There was something charming about how the flush of shitty beer mixed with the grin that spread across Alm’s face. How the blush brought out the warmth of his smile.

“What’s up? Tired already?” Alm asked while giving one of Gray’s cheeks a firm squeeze.

Even the smirk was charming.

“Sure,” Gray rolled his eyes, trying hard to not let Alm’s confidence shake him. Confidence that only came from the many jokes at his expense and practiced looks that laid out how he wanted to spend his time with Gray. Confidence that only came from the closeness that they’ve settled into. “Let’s call it a night and get tacos. There’s a Plegian place that I’m dying to try and Toby-kins has a coupon from a TA in his Combinatorics class.”

Alm couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the idea of Tobin driving Alm’s car to get them burritos after all this. The same car that Gray and Alm definitely used for  _ recreation _ .

“But first,” Gray muttered as he kissed the crook of Alm’s shoulder which blossomed into a playful bite, “us.”

Alm’s heartbeat picked up and he tilted his head back to give Gray even more room to work with. More skin to mark up with his teeth as usual. More marks that wouldn’t fade for days on end. Marks that he would press the pads of his fingertips while inspecting himself in the mirror, inspecting Gray’s handiwork. And with a bit of pride, his own handiwork as well.

Gray pressed his tongue against the hickey he left, a gentle salve that they’ve come to both savor, and kissed the spot sweetly. He looked up at Alm, breathless and ready, and kissed his lips before going down to his knees.

Alm carded his fingers through Gray’s dark hair while his belt was undone hastily. Even though he was told multiple times that he didn’t mind roughness, that wasn’t who he was. “A knight in shining armor,” Gray once teased him. He wasn’t wrong and maybe he liked it that way. Alm, all too gentle, all too considerate, too many hearts on his sleeve. 

Gray loved it all.

Gray snorted, “Were you expecting to get laid while wearing your kitty cat boxer briefs?”

Maybe Alm could stand to be a little mean.

“I’m not dignifying that with a response,” Alm sighed.

“No, no, it’s okay Almond Roca,” Gray needled him. “I love a visual gag. Is it like a reference on how you’re going to get pussy tonight?” he winked from below.

He pressed his fingers to his temples, “Could we please leave my choice of clothing out of this?”

“I mean, you’re the one who insisted on wearing a button up to a party, but sure. No more about how much of a dweeb you can dress like.”

And before Alm could protest any longer, Gray began to mouth at his cock through the fabric of his boxer briefs. His breaths grew heavier and heavier as he felt a very familiar tongue trace the outlines of his cock’s head. “Gray,” he huffed while grabbing a fist full of hair.

Gray hooked the waistband of his boxer briefs and guided the pair shimmy down to his ankles. He blew a gentle stream of cool air onto the tip where a dewy bead of precum peeked out. He could feel Alm’s legs tremble at the sudden icy bite and marveled at how even after all this time, it always smelt this good.

He buried his face into the bush of hair that encircled Alm’s base and inhaled the musky sweat that he’s come to indulge in. The stains in his sheets, the droplets that trickled down his throat, the clothes they’d wear from each other’s wardrobes, a shadow of Alm draped upon his body that he’d come to treasure. Sometimes he’d be a little hasty (inhaling Alm’s scent as he was grinding on him as they were on the dance floor or his smell as he palmed Alm’s half hard cock while they were in the edges of a shadow) but he couldn’t help himself.

His hand strayed up to encircle the base of Alm’s erection and pump it languidly as he took one of his balls into his mouth. Alm looked down and stroked Gray’s head encouragingly, trying to keep it together. He melted into Gray’s soft touch, as usual. The warmth spread throughout his groin and slowly dialed his heart rate up and up.

“Gray,” he groaned. “Come on. Please.”

He planted a wet kiss where the thick vein on the underside of his cock met his sack and made eye contact with Alm. He then dragged his tongue all the way up the length, encircled his head, and took the full girth of his cock into his mouth before diving all the way down. Time crawled as he slid down, feeling the tip press more and more against the roof of his mouth. Alm’s toes curled in sweet agony as he felt Gray’s tongue press up against his cock. His body grew to a boil as Gray’s lips coiled around his base and he felt his tongue sweep the underside of his length from side to side. The heat gave way to a piercing cold as he drew up centimeter by centimeter and left his spit slick cock exposed to the air. The blood nearly left his brain when Gray found himself at the head and swirled it with his tongue. He let Alm’s length out with a pop and a thick thread of spit and precum connected his lips to his tip. From his kneeling position, he found the gall to smirk up at him. He knew how to make him quiver with want.

As usual.

Alm gulped hard and held Gray’s head with a newfound firmness and guided him back onto his cock, which Gray happily accepted. He let Gray move at his own pace, going down to swallow him whole and come back up to tease his head. He hollowed out his cheeks and gave even more of the dizzying heat he’s come to know all too well. Every time he came back to the tip, he swiped more of Alm’s precum to swallow the wet saltiness that he loved. And every time he did, Alm’s voice would croak in need and his fingers would press just a little harder into his scalp. But Gray didn’t cave to the pressure, he went slower and slower to drive Alm a little more out of his skin.

But Alm wasn’t willing to play such a slow game. He bucked his hips into Gray’s face and he sighed in relief as the wet heat of his mouth welcomed him in with ease.

Just as Gray planned.

Alm held Gray in place as he thrust into Gray’s mouth cautiously. As his pelvis made contact with his face, Gray hummed happily around his length earning a throaty groan from him. He then began to thrust more in earnest, pushing his cock along the heat of Gray’s tongue, panting as he picked up speed. Without recognizing it, he began to facefuck Gray even harder by pulling him off of his length and then pulling his wanting mouth back down his shaft. Spit began to escape out of the sides of his mouth, trickled down his chin, and onto his jeans. Alm’s cock pushed harder and harder against his throat and he welcomed it with each and every swallow.

Gray loved this view of Alm. The Alm whos back bent as he thrust into him desperately, whos face and neck grew redder and redder as he grew closer to climax, the one who would show a hidden part of himself with every ragged breath and every muttering of “fuck, fuck, so good, fuck,” that grew louder and louder every second.

“I’m,” Alm croaked. “Gray I,” and before he could say anything more, he pulled out of Gray and began to fist his spit slick length.

Gray stuck out his tongue and let Alm spill all over his face with thick white strands of cum. It spurted out, covering his eye, nose, tongue, and chin. He breathed in the heavy scent before swallowing what was on his tongue and taking Alm back into his mouth. Alm sighed in relief as Gray continued to work his cock for every drop of cum that was his. He let the length soften and let it out of his mouth gently, kissing the head gently.

Coming down was the hard part with being with Gray. Like falling out of a plane with a parachute, the descent was all too sudden and somehow far too long. He leaned against the sink, heart still beating a million miles a minute, and watched with awe as Gray licked up the sides of his mouth for Alm’s cum. He gingerly reached out a hand and guided some of the cum that streaked across his face onto his finger. Gray craned his head to lap at what Alm could collect. He sucked on each knuckle, coated each finger with his tongue, and swallowed until he had his fill.

“You’re getting better,” Gray admitted.

Alm laughed, “And you’re still the best.”

As Gray stood up, he pulled Alm in for a sloppy kiss, letting him taste his own cum mixing with Gray’s spit. “And I’m all worked up,” he smiled into another kiss. 

Breaking the kiss, Alm asked, “Are you asking for a second round?”

“Only if you’ll let me.”

He always did.

Alm turned around, resting his elbows on the bathroom countertop and craned his chest down. Before he was all the way down he heard Gray whistle.

“Never gets old,” he said as he slapped Alm’s ass.

His eyes rolled to the back of his skull.

“Are you sure you weren’t planning anything with the kitty cat boxer briefs?” Gray teased.

Alm could only offer a genuinely confused, “What?”

“Because I think you were trying to say you really were looking to get some. I mean, why else would you have this?” Gray cooed as he tugged on the base of the plug buried deep in Alm.

He gasped at the pulling, “I thought I’d save us the wait.”

“You know me so well,” he said as one of his hands gently rested on Alm’s hip and massaged a circle with his thumb. With his other hand, he slowly worked the plug in and out but didn’t pull past the thickest part. “How long have you had this?”

“Before we left for the party,” he gulped.

“You waited two whole hours? For me?” He began to pull the plug out just far enough so his rim stretched around the widest part and marveled at how it was absolutely coated with lube. “Almy, you really know how to treat a guy right,” he earning the most pitiful whines beneath him.

“Gray, please,” he keened as Gray pushed the plug back in and pulled it back to its widest spot.

“How do you want it?”

Locking eyes with Gray in the mirror in front of them, “Without,” he said breathlessly.

He cocked an eyebrow mischievously, “And?”

“And for you to finish. Finish in me,” he said confidently with a grin.

Gray leaned forward and kissed Alm’s shoulder. “This is why you’re the best.” And as Alm turned his head to kiss Gray, he felt the plug be pulled out of him before being pushed back in. He whined with each thrust but felt dazed as his hole was completely empty. He barely registered Gray shuffling out of his jeans or the plug resting on some counter space to his side. What he did notice was the blunt pressure of Gray’s cock pushing ever so slightly against his rim. There was still that delicious sharp stretch that always happened whenever Gray slid into him and he hummed in content as he finally bottomed out.

Gray leaned forward and kissed the hickey that he left in what felt like years ago. It was now bright red, a circle of dots where teeth met flesh, and soon it would turn dark black like a tattoo. It’ll go away, like so many of the others he left on him, but they’d know it would still be there underneath it all.

Gray positioned himself and drew himself out, waiting for the fat head of his cock to catch on his rim. And when he felt the familiar tightness clench against his tip he pushed himself back in.

Alm moaned as the weight of Gray’s length in him graced his prostate. He pushed his hips against Gray’s pelvis in hopes of feeling the dull warmth again. Without a word, Gray obliged and pulled himself out and thrust back in. Alm’s voice quivered as his prostate was pressed by Gray’s cock and he balled his fists to keep himself grounded. The brutal ease in and out coaxed a heat in the pit of his stomach that he could barely keep in check.

“Please,” Alm said while looking at Gray in the mirror. “I want it. Fuck me.”

“How do you want it?” he said snapping his hips forward.

“There!” he yelped as he felt his nerves bristle with heat.

“Like this?” Gray cooed with another snap.

Alm whined in approval. And to be honest, who was Gray to deny him?

And so he obliged. He began to fuck into Alm in earnest, clawing his hips and dragging him forward as he thrust in. The wet tightness began to give way to a sloppy heat. Lube trickled out of Alm’s loose hole and down the base of his length. Alm’s rim gave up all resistance and was being dragged around his cock with every motion. His length was being swallowed up eagerly by Alm’s body, just like the first time they fucked and just like every time after that. Alm gave up on trying to tighten himself around Gray and let him have his way.

Gray pushed hard into Alm and pulled out quickly. The sudden absence left Alm shell shocked but before he could protest, he was turned over and felt his back pressing against the coolness of the countertop. Gray sheathed himself back in Alm, eliciting a deep moan, and began thrusting again hastily.

Holding him in place, Gray asked, “Are you close?”

“I’m close,” Alm said shaikly. “Please, I’m so close, I wanna cum. Gray please let me cum,” he begged.

“How close?” he said as he angled his hips and pushed up into him.

Alm cried out as he held his legs up desperately hoping he would push him over the edge.

Gray pushed his cock in and out as fast as he could, relishing in the sparks of friction that trailed along his length and up his body. He held onto Alm’s hips as hard as he could as he fucked into him. He savored the view of Alm, spreading himself open, glassy eyed and sweat stained, his own cock leaking all over his wrinkled shirt, begging for a little more from him.

“I’m!” Alm’s voice strained. “I’m!” And his cock let out thick ropes of cum all over his chest and stomach. His body shook as euphoria washed over him and gave him the release that he desperately sought.

And as his body quaked, there was a newfound tightness that enveloped Gray. The friction multiplied and sent heat racing through his body. He felt his own orgasm coming soon enough and, thrusting hard into Alm one last time, he pushed as far as he could into him and came in him. Alm leaned up and caught Gray into a kiss as he spilled his own heat into Alm’s.

Gray was the first to break the kiss so he could lean down and dive his tongue into Alm’s willing hole. His tongue felt no resistance as he searched for the load he buried deep in him. Alm balled his fists as Gray collected all the cum he could in his mouth. He was slack jawed at how quickly he went down to eat him out and even more so when he came back up to kiss him and push his cum into his mouth as well. They swallowed the combined spit, lube, and Gray’s cum together, leaving no drop wasted. As they kissed, Gray pushed his fingers back into Alm and searched greedily for his prostate. Breaking the kiss so Gray could add to the hickey he left, Alm draped his legs atop Gray’s shoulders.

“Gray!” he gasped as heavy fingers pressed hard into the bundle of nerves. Sparks filled his vision and the air left his chest as he came one final time. A small spurt of white shot out and joined the mess pooling on his stomach.

There was a beat of silence to catch their respective breaths before Gray asked with a wry smile, “How was that?”

Alm let his muscles fall apart, reduced to a pile of satisfied jelly. “Perfect,” he panted. “As usual.”

Gray leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Alm’s forehead. He extended a hand so he could pull him up off the countertop and give him a calmer, more tender kiss.

“You’re the best,” Alm said nuzzling his forehead against Gray’s.

“I always am.”

As he got his bearings and pushed himself up off of the countertop, Alm asked, “Hey, where’s that plug?” His question trailed off as Gray bent over and pushed it into himself in a single go, although with a wince.

“Well three things. First, it won’t fit in our pockets,” Gray said nonchalantly as he worked his jeans back on.

He blinked. “Okay?”

“Second, I like it when you look like you’ve been fucked out of your mind.”

A bit of cum dribbled out of Alm’s hole and onto the jeans pooled around his ankles.

“And third, I think there might be a round three, if you’ll have me?” Gray said with a wink.

Like every other time, he would.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally for one person and I hope they're happy. I promise to make a Alm/Gray fic with plot...someday but for now, this will do. Ciao!


End file.
